


Never Let Go

by devilinthedetails



Series: One Sentence, One Story [4]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Death, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 22:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Roald loses Lianne.





	Never Let Go

Never Let Go

Lianne had died in Jon’s arms so Roald could only cling to her cold hand, thinking that if he had known the last time he held her would truly be the last time, he would have held her and never let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the One Sentence Weeks Event at Goldenlake.


End file.
